All I Need Is Right In Front Of Me
by BanetteGirl
Summary: Its time to grow up and man an woman up. Babies, Marriage, Drama, Power, Jobs guess your not a kid anymore games. Pokeshipping, Contestshipping, Ikarishipping, Flavescentshipping
1. Chapter 1

**BanetteGirl: Hey everyone time for a new story since all my other's are kinda finished, anyways I'm planning on making a story of well all the couples an I mean all of them not just focusing on my favorite on IKARI I promise. But in this story the only story that will be fully referenced is my story ****It Started With A Request. ****Ok and Part of ****Vacation No Playstation,**** but that will be only on the Zoroark Story line with the finding and Dr. Clinical stuff. Other Then that its kinda of a flashback here and there kind of story so some chapters SOME may be longer then others and NO they wont be my Super long ones Either Ok, like I'll try and keep chapters like 10-14 pages in a big font instead of 19 in a 10 point font Ok, but FlashBack Chapters will Have a ****~**~**** Symbol in chapter name instead of chapter one ect. With the family name of who flashback relates too, make sense? I Plan to make this a longer story with a good amount of Chapters but not like 100 and something chapters because I don't have the memory for that but it will be more then like 8 or 10. Actually this first page is just to introduce and let you understand the layout of the Story. **

**The story it's self is about everyone being grownups with kids and facing pokemon family problems and challenges with cool plots and twist in each chapter ****J**** I've had this story pretty well planned out, to be honest I plan to go in order, like It will follow ****Pokeshipping, Contestshipping, Ikarishipping, Flavescentshipping****, then repeat and the flashbacks will follow order too and will most likely follow behind the couple it relates to. Oh and before you read and get all bunched up this is NOT a crossover but I stole some Beyblade character layouts and names but not the character its self (Confusing I know) and one B-Daman Cross fire Character. Also I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, I'm really bad at forgetting to put that, and I probably will forget to put that a lot. So please don't kill me. I think that's it, if I remember something to tell I'll ad an Author note to the story but now Enjoy my new story please, and if you want me to add anything just review it or PM it to me ****J**** I write to make you happy and waste my free time **

** Love, Banette Girl**


	2. pokeshipping

**BanetteGirl: First Chapter of All I Need is Right in Front of Me, and Its POKESHIPPING, SO ASH AND MISTY Ready go. **

**All I Need is Right in Front of Me**

**Chapter One**

**Pokeshipping**

"Misty, are you trying to peek," Ash asked looking at his girlfriend of 5 years attempting to look out from under her eye mask

"Maybe," She said again moving her head back and trying to see under the mask but Ash put his hand over her nose and the slip where she was barely seeing threw to peek

"Misty no peeking I will show you when we get there be patients," Ash said as he turned his blue Ford truck and started up a hill.

Sitting still and thumping her fingers against the door arm Misty let out a sigh of defeat. Now don't get her wrong she loves her boyfriend and she loves surprises, but some time combining the two threw her head in a loop.

"Alright no peeking," Ash declared again after he parked the truck, and got out, quickly moving to Misty's side.

Helping her out her he stood her in front of him,

"Now you know I got the job offering for the Kanto Head Brain, right,"

"Yes I have known that and I know that you accepted that job two weeks ago," Misty stated

"But I bet you don't know that I am not only a Kanto Brain but also a house owner, now,"

"ASH," Misty squeaked but nothing seamed to followed it

"And I know you also know I'm kind of an idiot, but Misty I know what I want and what I need, and what I need is you," Ash said as he took of her blindfold and as her eyes adjusted to the light he kneeled down in front of her with a black box with a diamond studded ring with a blue sapphire in the middle. Misty gasped and took a step back then forward before standing before him a shaking mess.

"Misty, I'm an idiot, but I do love you and I know that to be very true, but to be honest if I don't have you beside me I can't do anything right, that's why, I Ash Ketchum am asking you to become my better half and be my Mrs. Ketchum," He said slowly with pure passion

"YES, A thousand times yes," she said as she threw her arms around him and they both ended up on their knees holding one another.

He slowly placed the ring on her finger and she captured him in a kiss, he pulled away laughing until he gave a whistle and his truck was moved out of the way and before the two of them stood their future.

"Ash you bought the cove house," Misty asked staring at the house

"Yeah, Bill sold it for me half off, it was a good deal the house is huge and it has everything we could ever want,"

"Of course it does, ASH YOU BOUGHT BILL'S MANSION, not only that BUT ITS ON THE COVE, People kill for an house on the cove," Misty screeched

'I know that, but I want you to be happy, and I know how much you loved his house after he added onto it and expanded it, so I had to get it for you,"

"Ash, you, I love you,"

'I love you too Misty,"

"I want to se the inside I have to see the inside aquarium," Misty squeaked

"Ok, Lets go, Pikachu, Infernape you come too," Ash called to them and quickly the two pokemon hopped from the truck and caught up to them

As they headed up the small walk way to the front gate and up the rock pathway lined with flowers to the front wooden porch that was the length of the front of the house. Misty turned to look at the pokemon barn that lead to the huge pokemon corral and pasture. Looking up at the house misty giggled.

"Even though this house, is so huge it only looks like a single story home,"

"Except, they don't know that there is a whole second story under the first that holds a complete water pokemon battle arena and aquarium," Ash said as he unlocked the front door and held it open for Misty to practically run into.

(Description) (Ketchum House)

As you walk in the door you walk into a spacious living room, with a fireplace on the right wall that had a large window above to sets of double doors separated by a wall with a left painting of a field with Rapidashs. Beside the fireplace it opened up to a large kitchen with stainless steel appliances and wood cabinets and floor with an Island In the middle and a part of the kitchen designated for a dining table. A large window over the sink giving a good view of the lake that opened up to the ocean. Back in the living room along the double door to the left was the bedrooms, it was five down that hallway alternating sides of the hallway with a bathroom at the end with a tub and shower with two sinks. Again in the living room on the other side of the house had another hallway that had two rooms on it one already turned into a pokemon home center. Along with the master bedroom with a bathroom built onto the room, that had a huge walk in shower and a huge jet tub with two sink counter.

The stairs were on the right hallway on the right was a set of stairs leading to the under ground floor. On the second floor was a huge aquarium lining the walls with ten feet of glass, reaching from top to bottom. The floor was elevated above a large water arena that had changeable battle objects in it the arena was lined with railing that circled the room. Witch had a lounge area and on one wall was monitors to monitor the pokemon stats In the arena.

*Yard*

The front yard was lined with a white picket fence, with flowers along it and the rock pathway that led to the porch, there was a car garage that was between the house and the Barn.

The Back yard was very open with trees and gardens surrounded with fences and had a corral located next to the barn for training riding pokemon.

The barn its self was lined with stables and the upper layer was open an had left over hay and tools here and there. It had a small office in it with more monitors. The stalls needed some work and new paint on the barn but it was sturdy.

(End Description)

"Ash its beautiful,' Misty breathed as she examined their new house.

"I know now all I need is you and some furniture in it," Ash grinned

"And a wooden gazebo in the back yard, because I don't think I could say just on that back porch when I have all this land," She smiled

"Deal, I'll build that if you order Furniture,"

"Is that Challenge,"

"Yes,"

(A few months later)

"Ash, its so beautiful, and the stained wood with a dark red roof is perfect," Misty said running her hands over the railing on her new gazebo

"And the furniture in the house is perfect too," he said pulling her closer

"And its done in time for my girl day,' Misty giggled as he kissed down her neck

"Aw, so They are al coming,"

"Yes, All of them, I even invited your mother,"

"Gasp, you invited my mom,"

"Yes I did, now go take care of the pokemon,"

"Yes, Ma'm," He said saluting her and walking off chuckling to himself

(Ok time for a pokemon call out, or name off,

**Ash's Pokemon**: Pikachu, Charizard, Venusaur, Blastoise, Pidgeot, Butterfree, (30) Tauros, Samurott, Emboar, Serperior, Unfezant, Scrafty, Leavanny, Seismitoad, Gigalith, Krookodile, Torterra, Infernape, Staraptor, Gliscor, Garchomp, Typhlosion, Sceptile, Donphan, Swellow, Crawdaunt, Glalie, Torkoal, Meganium, Feraligata, Shiny Noctowl, Heracross, Snorlax, Kingler, Muk, Lapras, Tyranitar, Primeape, Ho-oh, Melloette,

**Misty's Pokemon**: Azumarill, Luvdisc, Corsola, Gyarados, Golduck, Politoed, Starmie, Kingler, Staryu, Goldeen, Togekiss, Dewgong, Cloyster, Slowking, Ledian, Lanturn, Jumpluff, Octillery, Lotad, Whiscash, Gorebyss, Huntail, Lumineon, Simipour, Carracosta,

**Extra Pokemon that stay on property, and or captured**: Wigglytuff, (3) Oddish, Persian, Tentacruel, Golem, two Rapidash, Dodrio, Gengar, Marowak, Vaporeon and her child Eevee, Crobat, Bellossom, Stantler, Linoone, Pelipper, (3) Wingull, Breloom, Grumpig, Armaldo, (4) Bidoof, Kricketune, Mothim, Stoutland, Swanna, (Pink & Blue) Frillish,)

Ash made his way to the barn where all the food was stored. He was met by Infernape, and Pidgeot, his helpers.

"Infernape, lets get food ready, Pidgeot, a whirl-a-round please to get everyone rounded up," Ash asked as he opened up the barn to find Stoutland sleeping In the middle of the huge barn with Serperior throwing rocks at her.

"Serperior, Help me get food, Stoutland, Tauros aren't going to round them selves up, Infernape open the stables and get the back doors open for the Tauros, I don't want to repair that door again,"

"ASH, THEIR HERE," Misty called out from the back porch

"ALRIGHT,"

"Misty, your house is lovely,' Violet said

"Yeah, way bigger then my house," Lily said

"But mine has more carpet," Daisy snickered

"But it doesn't have my Son in it," Ash's mom said

"Exactly," Ash said walking in with Pikachu in his signature place on his shoulder.

"Well I cooked plenty of food if anyone is hungry,"

"Did you cook, those dumpling, Misty,"

"Yes, I did, since when ever you come over its all you ask for and If your not asking your son is,"

"Well their good, Mist," Ash said wrapping his arms around her and kissing her

"AWW, SO CUTE," Misty's sister squealed

'ASH, YOUR MOTHER,"

"Well she's going to see us do it in our Wedding,"

"That's different,"

"Look you two, I want to eat, not puke," Lily giggled as Ash's mom Started fixing plates

"MOM, that's Misty's job,"

"JOB, now its MY JOB," Misty cried marching over to his mother and taking the plate she knew she was fixing for Ash

"You want this plate, boy, do you," Misty teased

"Yes, I'm starving," Ash said grabbing at the plate

"Then I suggest you help serve everyone food and pull out their chairs for them then you can eat, because that's your JOB,"

"Not funny, but Violet, Daisy, Lily, please come sit down," Ash said pulling out three chairs

"Thank you,' was said in union

"Mom you too," Ash said pulling out her chair,

"Good boy Ash, misty got you whipped,"

"Funny,"

"So Misty what are the color of the wedding," Daisy asked

"White with baby blue, Dawn is designing my dress,"

"Really, I didn't know that," Ash said

"Yeah, it took me a long time to get a hold of her, she traveling in Sinnoh with some friend, but I saw the dress design two days ago and it was beautiful, it's a sweetheart neck line with diamonds and a baby blue slash in the middle and down the back it has a baby blue section with diamond designs and the dress flows out after the blue slash but not princess style but more elegant wedding style," Misty said

"It sound beautiful, so next spring Is the wedding,"

"Yes," Ash said picking up the dirty dishes since everyone was now finished eating.

"Well I am excited and I expect that after you two are married that I get to be a grandmother,"

"MOM," Ash chocked on his water

"Well I'm getting old, not younger, and I want to spoil some grandchildren, plus I bet the three ladies are ready to be Aunts,"

"yes we are,' Lily said

"Alright everyone that's enough me an Ash will make a family sooner or later, but it will be on our time, not yours, But its getting late and there's a storm coming from the cost so I suggest everyone head out to make it home safely," Misty said

'Alright, but I'm serious I want a grandbaby soon,"

"MOM,"

"Ok I'm leaving,"

"Goodbye,"

"well Mrs. Soon to be Ketchum," Ash stated as he wrapped his arms around her, "Would you like to join me on our Gazebo and watch the sunset,"

"I would love to Mr. Ketchum,"

**BanetteGirl: I know the first chapter kind of was sloppy and just descriptions and layout making but I swear it gets better. Oh an the timelines for all of these don't go by the same time most of the time. And also I need to tell you about MEGA-Flashbacks witch are just flashbacks that take a few chapters well the next chapter is Contestshipping **


	3. Contestshipping

**BanetteGirl: Second actual chapter in AINIRIFOM this story time line is Ash and Misty married and trying to make a baby, and this Chapter following the order is the first on of Contestshipping, are you ready GO**

**Chapter 2**

**Contestshipping**

"Drew hurry up, the furniture men are going to be here soon, stop staring at that letter," May called from the living room

She could hear drew moving around in the bed room and making his way to her slowly, and knowing him he would stop a few feet away from her and flick his hair.

"May," (Flick Hair) "You cant blame me for always reading that letter, it's a big deal for me, for us," He stated

'I know I'm happy that you got the job and that we got the house to, but Drew all you do is read that letter, I mean come on if you want me to I'll frame it," May teased

"Maybe I do want you too,"

"Well we better get ready fro the furniture men, so better tell Roserade she might want to stop gardening soon,"

"I will,"

(Hayden house layout description) (**A/N: if you get confused Pm me and I'll send you a picture of it…somehow)**

It has a medium size yard fenced in with a white picket fence, the house is single story, brick, it's shape is that of the lower half of a capital H so it had a court yard near the door with a small step to the door with two upside down L shape garden spots near the door along with a stone walkway. The back yard has a large stone patio, two garden going along the house with a small pond in the right back corner with a few small cherry blossom trees here and there, with two in the front yard. Once you want into the door it's the living room with three Arches one straight forward and beyond that small hallway was double French doors showing the back yard. The arch to the left takes you to the spare rooms and office along with a bathroom. The room to your left as you enter the arch is in a L shape along the wall and connected to the Office room witch is connected to the Bathroom. The Second Room connected to the bathroom come down from the wall in a square room shape followed by another L shape room to finish off the wall and head to the hallway that connects to the Master bedroom. In the space around the First Room, Office, and Bathroom had a small lounge area in the shaping. If you took the right arch In the living room you walked to a hallway with a Vault in between the Kitchen in the lower half and the Master bedroom In the upper right corner. The kitchen blocked off the lower half of the hallway and had a Dining room built in to the kitchen, there was a wall separating the kitchen and dining room. The vault however was already in use by them with pokeballs stored in it. In the master bedroom, the master bathroom was in upper left corner with a hug bathtub and shower. The hallway along the back of the living room connecting the two "wings" had a single frame hanging up so far, with a picture of all of May and Drew's Pokemon and them standing in it with May's hand out showing off her Engagement ring.

(End Description)

"May, Roserade said that if they step on her Gardens she going to use a solar beam on them,"

"Tell her if she does, I'm going to paint her roses black,"

"She said she'd behave," Drew snickered

(Pokemon call out, name off

May: Mega-Blaziken, Glaceon, Delcatty, Beautifly, Blastoise, Snorlax, Venusaur, Manaphy, Clefable, Swoobat, Minccino,

Drew: Roserade, Flygon, Absol, Masquerain, Butterfree, Hitmonchan, Hariyama, Furret, Xatu, Leavanny, Musharna,

Extra Pokemon: Chikorita, Sunflora, Girafarig, Snubbull, Lombre, Breloom, Manectric, Wormadam, Gastrodon, Mime Jr., (5) Finneon,

They don't have as many pokemon because they have the smaller house)

"DONE,' May chirped as the last piece of Furniture was placed In the right place, bringing her home to life

"Finally I can sit down," Drew said plopping onto the couch

"I'm going to call takeout what do you want to eat tonight,"

"That place we ate last week, with the rolls,"

"Ok, same meal,"

"Please,"

After May had called in gave the address and came to sit beside him on the coach, it was already dark outside witch meant that Roserade and Delcatty would be moving from the front yard to the house, while some pokemon went to rest in the back yard.

"Oh, I'm exhausted, and my feet hurt,"

"Well now you don't have to stand all day,"

"No duh, but tomorrow is your first day at work huh,"

'Yep, First day teaching,"

'Well at least your teaching at one of the most famous contest school that Rustboro City has, and its only 20 minutes from home," She declared kissing his cheek as the door bell rang

"yeah, but I'm nervous," he picked up the topic again as they ate

"Drew, you don't need to be, you'll do fine, its something you enjoy, plus Roserade will be there to help you teach,"

"Yeah that's a good thing,"

"Ok then no more bad talk,"

(Three Months Later)

"Delcatty I'm going for a walk, to the store want to come, I just need to get something for dinner,"

"DEL,"

"Good, lets go, Blaziken, your in charge,"

"Man does this cool weather feel good, and I must be like the best wedding planner ever, I mean I have everything done, just waiting on the date to get here,"

"Del,"

"You know, I'm kind of jelouse that Drew gets to work and all,"

"Cat?"

"I mean I love that he's doing something he loves, and I respect his morals but not letting me work is kind of getting to me. Honestly I feel like I'm just a trophy now, and he's just going to show me off and leave me on the shelf,"

"Del-cat,"

"I can't tell him that, It will crush him,"

"Cat,"

"Lets change the topic, for now. What do you think of the house,"

"Delcatty,"

"I love it too, and how close it is to the city, and also home itself,"

Entering the store she picked up a basket, with Delcatty walking beside her until she accidentally bumped into a woman's buggy.

'Oh, I'm sorry, did I hurt your pokemon,"

"Oh No, Delcatty's fine just a little dazed, she zoned out I guess," May said petting Delcatty

"I didn't mean-,"

"It's fine, it was my fault I wasn't watching out for my pokemon,"

"Wait aren't you that new teachers fiancé, whats his name DREW,"

"Yes, that's me,"

"My Son goes thee, and he's in his class. He's always telling me stories about what his teacher says, like last week it was the burnt toast that burnt the counter,"

"Yeah that was a really bad yet funny morning. I tried one of those new toasters and it was a really bad idea,"

"I know right I returned mine, I couldn't stand it I never could get toast right, well I'm going to get out of your way, it was nice talking to you,"

"You too,"

"Del,"

"What about Lasagna for supper,"

"CAT,"

"good idea,"

A few minutes later May and Delcatty where walking out of the store with a handful of bags.

'Delcatty, lets take the long way and stop at Drew's school I think his class is at recess,"

"Del,"

"OK,"

Walking an extra two blocks May and Delcatty ended up near the school house, yet as they got closer they could hear Drew Laughing. May thinking it was a student smiled and hurried along but sadly had to stop fast. Drew was standing next to a car with a Woman. They where both laughing about something and the woman placed her hand on Drew's arm before saying something and turning to call out for someone. A small child came running up to her and quickly hugged Drew. The woman turned and looked at May, before Drew turned and called her over.

"Hello," May said slowly as she walked up

"Miranda, this is my Fiancé May, May this is Miranda Lela's Mom,"

"It's nice to meet you, I was just talking to your man here about how he's helped Lela get settled in to her new school so quickly,"

"Oh yes, he's great with kids," The guilt in May's stomach got bigger as her feeling of unfaithfulness faded

"I know, Lela and I moved from Kanto when my Husband got his job here and she's had a hard time settling in, but not so much in school your Fiancé is an amazing teacher,"

'Yes he is,"

"I bet you two can't wait to have your own child huh,"

"Well actually, we kind of aren't waiting anymore,"

"Wait what," It was Drew's turn to talk wide eyed an all

'I was going to tell you over dinner, but I guess I let my surprise slip,' May said blushing

'Well me and Lela do apreciate all you've done Mr. Hayden and it was nice meeting you Mrs. Hayden,"

"You too,"

Miranda and Lela got in there car and drove away but Drew didn't take his eyes off of May well her Stomach

"Your pregnant,"

"Yes, I was going to tell you over dinner," She was starting to get nervous what if he wasn't ready

That was until he picked her up and spun her around, 'May that's great, I just wished it was after we where married but Damn it I'm so happy,"

'Good because I was worried,"

"Why-,"

"DING, DING"

"Crap the bell, May-,"

"Its ok we'll talk about it over dinner go,"

"I love you,"

"I love you too,"

Drew took to a run to catch up to his class who all started laughing at him, after he disappeared in the building May started home, it wasn't until Delcatty got in front of her did she notice she was crying

"del?"

"I guess its because all the weight I felt of him getting mad at me, and at worse leaving me,"

'Del,"

After coming home May began to cook, but she did it laughing and crying to know that everything was right. And once Drew got home he practically ran to her side.

"Now then before we talk lets sit down to dinner,"

"Ok,"

Half way threw the meal he brought up the topic

"May what where you going to say,"

"I was going to say I was worried, I was worried this," She placed a hand on her stomach, "Would be horrible right now, I was scared you would get mad an leave me,"

'May I love you and I want a family, I want a family with you, and I don't care when it happed the fact that it happened is all that matters to me, besides you worry way to much, if I left you who would do my laundry and cook supper,"

"Oh you,"

"See no point to worry, I wouldn't have slept with you with out a condom if I didn't have that thought in the back of my mind, though this wasn't really plan we can just move some the stuff from one of the rooms and make a nursery,"

"I done got that started I chose the room closes to your office,"

"Did you now,"

"Yes I did,"

She turned and met his kiss, before they both turned back to their meal and continued to talk about their plans, along with baby names.

**BanetteGirl: if your confused about the house lay out I can try and send the picture I made on paint of it, its just a weird shape and layout but I hope its not to confusing for you**

**Next Chapter Ikarishipping ****My Fave**


	4. Ikarishipping

**BanetteGirl: Its Ikarishipping this chapter and this coupling runs off the story ****It Started With a Request****, and goes off that and the timeline of this story is May and Ash married and 2 months Prego, May and Drew 5 months Prego. Alright ready Go WAIT. This chapter is a wee bit longer**

**Chapter Three**

**Ikarishipping**

"Shit what am I going to do," Dawn mumbled to her self as she looked at her reflection in the mirror and past herself to the sleeping figure still in bed, his purple hair in his face and the covers half on him.

"I got to go," She whispered as she got dress and gathered her stuff, she walked over to the bed and kissed his forehead before walking out of the room.

She was walking around Hearthome thinking of what to do next, as she ran threw what her life was right now. One she was in a weird relationship with Paul it was sex and love sometime they just had sex they other times it was so intimate and full of unnamed emotions it could be called love making. Two she was pregnant, with his child, and three in two months he had a major battle against Cynthia. Four if she told him it worst would happen witch made her insides hurt and she began to cry. She found a bench to sit and think.

"If I run I'm on my own, if I stay and tell I'm on my own," She whispered

A burst of light emerged and Lopunny stood next to her, already knowing what was wrong. She patted her trainers hand and began to walk back towards the poke center.

"Lopunny, I can't tell him, it was ruin everything,"

The bunny just looped at her for a long time, before continuing to walk.

"Lopunny, please return,"

Dawn sat still with a hand on her stomach and on Lopunny's pokeball, "What I'm I going to do,"

'Get back to that center, and get back in that bed, is a good start,"

Dawn looked up to meet Paul's gaze he was barely dressed in Pj pants and a jacket, he scratched his neck and held his hand out for her. She slowly took it and for now went back with him.

"Why did you-,"

'Needed air,"

'Oh, well step out on the balcony next time,"

"Ok,"

"What's wrong,"

"Nothing bad dream,"

"oh, well that doesn't mean walk away,"

"I'm sorry, I'm kind of worried about your big battle,"

"I'm not, I got my team planed,"

"Really, who you going to use,"

"Torterra, Weavile, Mandibuzz, and Sawsbuck,"

"That's only four,"

"I know, but I cant put Victini and Xerneas with Reggie, they would run away, plus I want them there, but I don't want to use them,"

"Oh, but you gave yourself bad odds,"

"Not really,"

As they crawled back into bed Dawn curled up on her side and Paul pulled her closer to him. It hurt, being this close to him, hurt, because she loved him. But all she was to him was something that spread for him. She clinched her eyes close to keep the tears from running down her face.

The next morning she woke up alone, like always, turning to the table she saw the white paper, like always, with the same word on it. Training.

She broke down now, crying as hard as she could, she couldn't do this, she couldn't be so unsure, she needed to know. She had to tell. However she couldn't tell, she curled up in a ball on the floor and balled for a long time. Until the pain was all she felt, loneliness in every corner of her being with her mind calling her horrible things. Until her legs started walking on their own will ending her up in front of him, however she wasn't crying she was actually smiling.

"Troublesome, what is it, I'm training,"

"And I'm pregnant," With that she turned to leave

"WHAT, Get BACK HERE," He grabbed her arm and spun her around.

Her face wasn't happy anymore she was blank with her eyes cold with pain

'I'm pregnant, and have been about two weeks I just haven't been able to tell you,"

"WHY NOT,"

She started to cry his voice was mad and angry, "because you'd get mad,"

'OF COURSE I'M MAD,"

"SEE, that's why I haven't told you. And now your going to abandon me with this and I'm going to be alone, all this is was free sex to you,"

He stared at her, as she yanked her arm away. Tears where pouring down her face, while his was hard and solid.

"Damn it Paul, I'm scared, this isn't a relationship, I am practically on my own, you just want me to lay down and spread them and you don't care if it hurts the next day or even In the act. Its just what you want, and now we're facing the consequences, well I am your not, because,"

He waited for her to continue she had her back to him now, and she couldn't see the hurt on his face or the fact he was trembling too.

"I'm leaving, this all ends now, because now your back on your own going to be a champion, and I'm going to be alone and raise a kid by my self because I'm not getting an abortion or adopting it out to someone. I'm not going to ask for anything either, because it would be pointless. We both know this wasn't going anywhere, well you know it wasn't, my feelings didn't because if they did I would be in love with you and at first be so happy I was pregnant. Then you had to go and get ok'd for a battle with Cynthia, and moving forward an all I wanted was to stay still and be what I thought was happy,"

"Please stop," He croaked out

Dawn turned around to find him on his knees, his head held low, he looked up at her tears falling down his face

'Why because your hearing the truth, because you know you where going to leave me, because this no-relation relationship is falling threw, and your little game is up, and now when its time to be a man you want to be a child,"

"Please," He cried he felt weak, he felt exposed, she was probably right actually she was right he would run if he could

"Please what spare you,"

"Please don't leave," It was whispered

"Why so you can fuck me till you cant and then I have a child and you say later and go off an find a new toy and knock it up too,"

"NO, BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO BE WITHOUT YOU,"

She stared him down, "Liar,"

"No I swear, I don't want to loose what make sense, besides pokemon you make sense to me, I'm sorry ok, I cant be perfect, I'm scared now, you can't leave me,"

"Why can't I leave you but you can willing leave me,"

"I-I, Its-,"

"Its because its what you want, well I want a family, now, because its already started, I want to know that I'm not going to get tossed aside I need to know you mean it,"

"Then stay an let me prove it,"

"I can't, because I can't play with your odds,"

She started to walk away

"DAWN BERLITZ I LOVE YOU AND I'M SCARED,"

She froze and looking up to the sky she smiled

"I knew I'd fall for the rotten one," She thought before she turned around

"I mean it I love you, and I want to stay, I want to be that person I'm just scared I want this, I want you," he stated slowly looking up at her

"You have to mean it, you have to swear you wont leave me and our baby,"

"I swear on everything even trading Torterra,"

She smiled before she allowed him to pull her into his lap, before he smothered her with kisses that made her smile as she kissed him back. Damn it she loved him and damn it she would have left and not bugged him if it made him happy, she just wanted to see him happy.

"Please don't leave me,' He whispered

"I won't leave unless you leave me,"

"Good, then your going to stay with me, and make sense,"

"I promise," She said into his neck as he hugged her

"Good, then I have two months to become champion and give ya'll everything, when is the first doctor appointment,"

"In two week, If you want to-,"

"I'm going its mine, your mine,"

She giggled before he stood up holding her bridal style, and walked over to the battle field and sat back down Indian style with her in his lap as he continued to train his team.

"I love you,"

"I love you too,"

(Two Week Later)

After the blood work and her exam, Dawn and Paul where waiting for the doctor who walked in with a machine, she asked Dawn to lay back, and she placed a part of the machine on her stomach and started to mess with the machine until:

"THUMB, BUM, THUMB," echoed threw the room

"That's," Dawn started

"Heartbeat," Paul finished

"Yes, and I plan to see you next month,"

"Ok,"

They walked out slowly together hand in hand until, kill Arceus, Paparazzi caught them. Flashes went off and voices called out all at once.

"PAUL, Who is she?"

"Is this your Girlfriend?"

"Are you Carrying a love child?"

"Paul make them stop," Dawn said from behind him

"This is Dawn, a woman I plan to marry one day, and Yes she's carrying my child, and one day we will be a family. Now please excuse us, I plan to go eat with my woman,"

The reporters backed off as Victini who always is on Paul's shoulder bared her small fangs. And the two walked off to go enjoy a meal.

(Day of Paul's Battle)

Paul Stood on his side of the field, looking at Cynthia who looked like the battle would be the death of her. He turned to the stands an sitting beside his brother was Dawn with his Victini in her lap. She smiled at him, before he turned his eyes back to Cynthia.

"It will be Six on-,"The Ref. Started

"Four, I'm not going to use either Legendary,"

"What," Cynthia asked

Paul turned and Threw Xerneas Pokeball till she stood in the opening to the coliseum behind Paul, her blue eyes looking at him before she gave a small nod and looked onward at the field.

"I'm battling you four on Six, so get ready,"

"Fine, then, Ready,"

"Been Ready,"

"OK, Spiritomb,"

"Alright, Mandibuzz Stand by for Battle,"

"Alright good move," Reggie stated

"Yep, because Spiritomb is Ghost and Dark, And Mandibuzz is resistance to those type,"

"Alright, Spiritomb use Sunny Day,"

"Mandibuzz, Bone Rush,"

"Good, Paul's started off great,"

Mandibuzz slammed into Spiritomb making him unable to use his Sunny Day. Spiritomb caught himself before he hit the wall, and tried to use Sunny Day.

"Mandibuzz Use Dark Pulse,"

Spiritomb was sent flying into the wall and went into his stone signally Cynthia had lost the first Round.

"YAY," Dawn cheered

"Togekiss,"

"Mandibuzz, Get Ready,"

"Togekiss, Thunder,"

"MIRROR MOVE,"

Togekiss' Thunder hit Mandibuzz sending her into the ground but in a burst of Light the attack was sent right back to Togerkiss leaving them both on the Floor.

"Togekiss Aura Sphere,"

"Mandibuzz, Hyper Beam,"

The two attacks collided into each other, Togekiss however was still on the floor, while Mandibuzz used the air to get herself back in the air.

"Mandibuzz, quick use another Hyper beam,"

"MANDI" She Cried as she used Hyper beam

"Togekiss and I aren't done yet, you wont get two, Use Metronome,"

Metronome turned into surf witch rushed for Mandibuzz. Both attacks broke threw and it was on who had the wits to hold on.

"Mandi"

"I see now, so she has the same intention," Xerneas thought to herself as she watched Mandibuzz

"Togekiss is unable to Battle,"

"Return Mandibuzz and rest up, Thank you girl but I'm going to need you for Lucario,"

"Milotic, your up Paul, I got to get Even now,"

"Torterra, Stand By,"

"This is it Torterra," Reggie Whispered

"Milotic, Safeguard, then Ice Beam,"

"Torterra, Frenzy Plant,"

Ice Beam slammed into Frenzy Plant and Milotic had to get Airborne not to be hit by Frenzy Plant but when she landed she had no where to move and she was stuck.

"Surf,"

"Leaf Storm,"

"Reggie, Paul has the upper hand doesn't he,"

"For no-,"

"TORTERRA,"

He was thrown into a wall, knocked out cold. Paul ran over to his side and returned him Before he sent Out Weavile.

"Shadow Claw,"

"Surf,"

"Change to Ice Beam,"

Weavile froze the water but he caught his own foot in it, He then changed back to shadow claw to try and free himself but Milotic was making her way up to him. With a Dragon tail ready.

"Weavile,"

Milotic slammed into him, and ice shards went everywhere.

'HUH where's Weavile,"

"Above, now Shadow Claw,"

"Milotic,"

"Down by three Now Cynthia," Paul said As Weavile landed on his feet

"Roserade,"

"Weavile you got this," It was a question

'WE,"

"Good, then use steel Claw,"

"Roserade Solar Beam,"

"Bad Move Cynthia, Weavile can get to hits in, Spiritomb never got to use Sunny Day,"

"Paul is already the victory,"

"Flint,"

"Cynthia has already lost her cool, she was enraged when Paul refused to use his Legendary. Plus she's under the Queen's eyes and the queen is not interested in her power," Flint said looking at Xerneas

Turning back to the battle Weavile was thrown against a wall and quickly switched out with Sawsbuck who finished Milotic with a Leech Horn.

Then Lucario was sent out, and went straight at Sawsbuck with a bone Rush, but was met with a Skill full Sing Attack from Mandibuzz.

"Mandibuzz Brave Bird,"

"Lucario, Steel Claw,"

Mandibuzz attack hit but Lucario recovered quickly and used Steel Claw.

"Now use Thunder Punch,"

"BONE RUSH,"

"MANDIBUZZ,"

Mandibuzz was knocked out with Lucario Barely holding on, Paul recalled him.

"Your Down to your last pokemon, a mere Sawsbuck,"

"Don't Talk about my Sawsbuck," Paul said as He sent her on the field

"SAWS,"

"Use Leech Horn,"

"destroy it with Bone Rush,"

'Don't let him win,"

Leech horn fought off Bone rush until he threw the bone rush hitting Sawsbuck in the head. She backed up and threw off two vine whips and whacked Lucario upside his face leaving him stunned as the other one grabbed his foot, and he stupidly cut himself free with Steel Claw and landed on the ground cold.

"Lucario is unable to battle,"

"Garchomp finish this,"

"GARRR,"

"Sawsbuck," Paul question

"No Paul don't" Xerneas called out

He turned to look at her, "Wha"

"Don't give up yet, Sawsbuck wouldn't Approve,"

Paul nodded and turned back to the field as Sawsbuck stomped her foot.

"I'm with you,"

"Sawsbuck, Weather ball,"

"Sawsbuck can't learn Wea-,"

"Yes she can its by hard work,"

Weather Ball turned into a Solar Beam, and Garchomp just put up his arm in defense.

"Garchomp earthquake,"

"Sawsbuck just like on Mount Twist,"

Sawsbuck ran and jumped on the rocks that Garchomp moved free and turned into Winter Sawsbuck and used another Weather Ball witch turned into Blizzard. She and Garchomp battled it out until they both landed on the ground. Slowly they rose to their feet barely, wobbling back and forth.

"Reggie,"

"Its all on strength now, they ran them self empty with moves each blizzard was returned with a dragon rush, and visa versa, until now its just who has more strength,"

"Sawsbuck," Paul said as she wobbled forward and slammed her head into Garchomp and he slapped at her.

"Garchomp," Cynthia said as she watched them slam into one another.

They fell again before Sawsbuck slowly got to her feet and Garchomp tried too. She raised to her back feet and slammed into the dirt, making a large dust cloud.

"Oh no, Sawsbuck," Dawn said as she lifted her hands to her mouth. Victini lowered her ears.

As the dust cleared both Pokemon silhouettes shown. With Garchomp lying in the dirt breathing hard and Sawsbuck only on three legs with one bracing her on the ground with her head low. She slowly rose up and Garchomp's eyes followed her before he closed them and smiled.

'Garchomp," Cynthia cried

Sawsbuck slammed her head into him and he was knocked out cold and Sawsbuck fell down breathing hard, as Paul ran to her side. Finally the two of them zoned into the arena, and realized the size of the crowd that filed the seats cheering for them. He looked Straight at Dawn who ran toward him to wrap around him. As Cynthia handed him the symbol recognizing him as the Sinnoh Champion

She stood up but he didn't Instead he proposed to her in front of everyone.

**BanetteGirl: Tada, but I am going to make a second part to this one, because I want to show off everyone's house in the first chapters I hope that doesn't offend anyone I just didn't want this one to be two long.**


	5. Ikarishipping pt2

**BanetteGirl: This is the continuing chapter to Ikarishipping, because I didn't get to show their house and I want to show you guys and everything else like their pokemon list gawk I just have to tell you GUYS**

**Banette: 0.0 easy killer just write it and next time stay in line its only the 5****th**** chapter and you already messed up**

**BanetteGirl: Bite me (Typing)**

**Chapter Five **

**Ikarishipping (continued)**

"Paul the phone," Johanna called

After Paul's Win against Cynthia Dawn and him returned home and had to fight off paparazzi from the Proposal and them wanting to see the ring. They are currently staying at Dawn's mom house until they found their own place.

"Hello," Paul said as he turned to the screen

"HEY, bout time. Did Bertha already call you?"

"No Flint she hasn't why,"

"Well, Its not something your Fiancé Is going to like,"

"Why," Dawn ask walking in just to catch the last part

"it's a two month training program we have to do at Crescent Moon island,"

"Oh," dawn looked unhappy, "If its something you have to do it cant be helped, besides I can handle it,"

"So Paul can go?"

"Yes, he has to, he's the champion,"

"Alright we leave in two Days," With that Flint hung up

"So better pack," Dawn said Smiling at him as they headed up the stairs

After they had packed him, she settled on the bed with her two large scrapbooks and a pile of magazines. Paul laid next to her and flipped threw the one he liked the most, the baby blue one, witch was the one for their wedding. Witch was to be help in Twinleaf Town in the spring, he was looking threw the flowers and colors when she clapped her hands and sat up

"Done,"

He grabbed the book she was working on, and she immediately tried to take it away. He knew this book, the black one, was more important then the last, it was their house book, well her house book he hadn't been able to look all the way threw it.

"Paul wait I-,"

But he was already looking threw it, a small smirk on his face. After he placed it down he turned to her. She was blushing, honestly she had worked harder on that book then the wedding book.

"Well did you like it,"

"Yes, I liked it,"

"But you didn't love it,"

He sighed "I'll love anything that makes you happy,"

She hugged him before yawning, she curled up to his side and closed her eyes. He picked the book back up and began to look threw it more slowly taking the time to see each picture fully, she had the house designed from the outside in, with wall paint and furniture options but her layout was solid a two story house. He smiled down at her, before going to sleep along with her.

"Morning," Dawn said finishing breakfast or in Johanna and Paul's case a full coarse meal.

"Bertha called earlier,"

"About,"

"The trip, they are going to come to town tonight and leave from Canalave In the morning, I already prepared rooms,"

"Well some one has been up early,"

"Yep morning sickness got to love it,"

"You know May and Drew are almost due,"

"Really, how far are they Johanna," Paul asked, taking a bite of his pancakes

"Well May is 7 months and Misty I hear is 4 months,"

"And I'm almost three," Dawn chirped

"Almost time for a ultrasound,"

"Yeah," Paul voice sounded depressed

"I know you want to go with me but if my Doctor is in Canalave Maybe you can come and meet me,"

"If I can get away, you'll be 4 months by the time I get to see you,"

"Alright you two stop being depressed," Johanna said walking away

"Well-,"

Knock-knock

"Come in,"

Bertha, Flint, Lucian, an Aaron came In the door, with a huge amount of luggage. Dawn smile faded slowly. They where going to be gone a longtime.

"Don't seam so sad Dawn Paul will me back before too long," Bertha said smiling

"I hope so, I am kind of pregnant here,"

"Yeah, look how big you are," Lucian Joked earning him a elbow jabbed in his stomach by Flint and Aaron.

"Well Dawn prepared you four some rooms. This way," Johanna said as Glameow and Umbreon started to move bags down the hall and some up the stairs

They all began to follow Johanna and her pokemon leaving Paul and Dawn alone. He turned to her she had her back to him and her shoulders shook every now and then. He walked over to her and held her close.

"Your going to be gone for a longtime," She sobbed

"I'll come home as soon as I can,"

"I know,"

Slowly the day dragged on with everyone double and triple checking to make sure Paul had everything. They had decided that he and the elites will take a few bags and Dawn was going to send Braviary, Mandibuzz and Noivern with the rest of their bags once they had gotten to Crescent Moon Island. That night Paul began to pack his final bag with things.

"Lopunny," He called out knowing the bunny usually stayed near Dawn and his room with Weavile.

She walked in holding once of Dawn's scrapbooks, putting it on the dresser she walked over to Paul.

"Can you go get Dawn for me,"

Disappearing the bunny returned with Dawn once he was finished packing and dividing his bags.

"You wanted me," She giggled

"Yeah, have you seen my black book?"

"The one Clay sent for you to read, the big black one,"

"Yeah,"

"No, I'll go look for it,"

"Ok, well I'm going down stairs to feed the pokemon,"

"Victini, find my black book,"

Victini began to look with Dawn for the book. After an hour while Dawn was cooking supper, Victini began to look in the bedroom. Finding a black book she threw it in Paul's bag and headed down stairs to eat.

(Next Morning)

"I love you,"

"Love you, too be safe," Dawn said kissing him

He placed his hand on her stomach and walked off with the Elites.

"Well Lopunny, looks like I'm going to need to take a walk, want to walk to Sandgem town with me,"

Nodding the two took off, Dawn sniffling along the way already missing him.

(Two days later)

"Ok, and the three of them are on route now," Dawn said talking to Paul threw her Xpad she was laying down

"So Tomorrow you go in for your three month check up,"

"Yep, so how's training,"

"Fine the town here is nice you would love it. I kind of like it, its big yet looks like a town out of a old village story. Oh and this little cafe called Camerupt's Retreat has this nice Lady named Mary-Margret she's sweet," Paul said holding his Xpad up sowing his head and that he was laid up in bed with his other arm holding his pillow.

"Well maybe one day we visit there," Dawn said

"Ok,"

"Hey before you hang up have you found my Scrapbook in your stuff,"

"No Troublesome, I've looked twice already its only my book from Clay,"

"That means Mom threw it away," She started to cry, "Or Braviary lost it, if it was in your stuff and its gone,"

"Baby, I know its sad, but can't you re-make it,"

"Your right, I can remake it," Dawn said wiping her eyes

"Ok, I love you have to go," He said kissing two fingers and touching the screen before it blacked out

Dawn rolled on her side and fell asleep.

(With Paul)

'Paul, are you waiting for Flint again," Mary-Margret said handing him his breakfast plate

"No Mail, Dawn said she had a surprise,"

"Oh, Maybe its to tell you she found that book," Mary-Margret said winking

Paul smirked, he had told Mary-Margret he had Dawn's Scrapbook, and that he was lying to keep it with him because it reminded him of why he was training. He looked around the small cafe and smiled it was like out of a fairy tell book, he shrugged an began to eat his meal

"Mail Run," Said a man with a Mightyena with a mail bag on its back. "Paul,"

"That's me," Paul said walking over to the guy and getting his Mail

Signing Mary-Margret he would be right back he stepped out side to open his letter. A single small 3X5 piece of paper come out. On the small paper was a black and white picture with three circles ok it. On the Back was written

Paul,

It looks like we are going from two to five in 6 months

Love Dawn

Paul smiled before he slid down the Cafe wall and landed on his butt his eyes began to water up. Looking around he noticed a green patch of land on a hill not far from the town line.

"Mary-Margret, that green land up there what is it,"

'Old Property, Mrs. Luna been trying to sell it for a long time, but no on can get her to lower her price. Why,"

He handed her some money for Breakfast and flashed her Dawn's ultrasound picture and took to a run towards the land. Once he reached the area he was out of breath he was met with a large area of green turning around from the opening in the brick wall that lined the front of the property that turned into a wooden fence that seamed to line the rest of the pasture into the tree line that went for what he would say miles. Hearing a car engine he turned to watch a old lady in a fur coat and a man with a briefcase get out.

"Are you the young man that called about the land,"

"Yes, I am,"

"And are you seriously going to pay for it, in full,"

"Yes, it is still One Million even right?"

"Yes, and you-,"

He handed her a check and turned to the man standing quietly to the side.

"Are you the clerk that finalizes this,"

"yes,"

"Well it was a pleasure doing business with you, here the deed to the land,"

Paul shook her hand before turning to land an pulling out his Xtransceiver and calling Dawn.

"Hey baby, what's up," She smiled at him

"I got your letter," He smiled

"Can you believe it we're having triplets,"

"No I can't, but I'm happy, very happy,"

"But,'

"I still have to train for another month or so, but I can try and speed it up if you send me some of your bigger pokemon,"

"Oh, like Bouffalant, Mamoswine, Paul-kun, Braviary,"

"Yeah, and also I need Empoleon, Typhlosion, your two Houndooms and it may seam weird but Lilligant,"

"Ok," she said gathering up the pokeballs, "But why do you need Lilligant,"

"Aaron need to perfect a new combo,"

"But Bug is strong against grass,"

"it's a faster combo,"

Looking at him funny she tilted her head, 'What's the real reason,"

He blushed "I want one of your girlier pokemon because I miss you,"

"You could have said that in the first place goober,"

"Ok, but I do want to see you soon,"

"I know, but I have to stay here and go to the Doctor and you have to stay there and train, now I sent Braviary on his way with the pokeballs, though, I think Paul-kun just teleported, so I Don't know who will get there or how,"

"Ok, will I have to go, love you, see you soon,"

'I love you too, and I counting the days,"

Hanging up, Paul turned to look at the Zorua standing on the brick wall on the brick wall. Tilting its head it smiled

"So you want us to get busy,"

"Yes, where's Braviary,"

"Above you. I teleported them,"

"Then lets start,"

They began to work day and night, slowly the days pasted and even the elites took to helping and breaking to train their pokemon.

(A month and a half later)

"Done," Paul said as the last of the bathroom tiles was placed on the floor of the second spare bathroom.

Standing up he looked around some of the walls where white but most had colors following her book. He walked down the stairs and threw the double doors to the inside Pokemon arena he watched as Lilligant and Xerneas gave life to a variedly of plants and trees as if it was nothing. Making years or months of waiting pass in a few seconds.

"Looks like its time to go get her," He said

"Did you call her to tell her to meet you today in Canalave City,"

"Yes, all I need is to clean up and get Gardevoir to teleport me,"

An hour later him and his Gardevoir where teleporting to Canalave city and was met but Dawn with a small bag. Her hair was curled and she was wearing a pink shirt with a white shirt that was medium length and Mary Jane shoes. Her smile got bigger as he eyed her baby bump.

"So why are you wanting to vacation here, when you been here for two months,"

"Its Beautiful,"

"Ok then lets go, are we teleporting or renting a car and driving the bridge,"

"Well I figured we just Teleport, so we can already be on vacation,"

"Ok, then lets go," She grabbed his hand as they both disappeared

Reappearing on the sidewalk by Miss. Mary Margret's Café. He grabbed her hand and pulled her past it,

"Wait isn't that the café you like to eat at,"

"yes but we don't have time for that, I have to show you this thing first,"

"Your all happy, don't pull me so hard, I am pregnant,"

"Well walk faster, or I'll teleport you there,"

Walking up the brick paved road until it ran into a paved road they headed up the small hill passing some houses along the way, and wild pokemon playing in the bushes and trees. Dawns eyes however where locked on the two story house on the hill, it looked like it was right out of a old story book with ivy growing on the porch pillars. Stopping in front of it Paul watched as she looked up the walk way of the house and looked at the low brick texture on the side of the house that turned to white paneling.

"This house is beautiful, and the trees In the front yard are so healthy,"

"Well want to look inside, I Mean this house is for sale,"

"It is, I wonder why,"

"I don't know, but do you want to look inside,"

'I don't think we can,"

"I talked to the house seller before we came up here, I wanted you to see this house,"

"Oh, really then lets go," Dawn said running up the walkway then the few steps on the large porch she ran her hands in the ivy. Then placed her hand on the doorknob of the wooden door with a glass work on the top.

(House description)

When you open the door and take a few steps you are in-between the living room and the kitchen. If you look straight ahead you where looking threw two glass doors into an indoor pokemon arean, there was a solid glass wall that showed the whole room from the doorway. Not only that but there was two large stair ways that where across from each other that went up the second floor. That had a huge chandelier hanging up and white railing lining the open top roof. (Pretty much under if you stand in-between the stairs you see the ceiling of the second floor. The kitchen had a half wall separating it, with pillars on the half wall reaching up to hold up a wooden opening to display things on.

Walking into the kitchen it had a large island and the counters surrounded the side of the house wall. With stain less steel appliances. Walking by the refrigerator took you into the laundry room with an arch that took you to the hallway next to the kitchen and one of the Staircases. Behind the large Stair case to the left was two doors. One led to an Office with bookcases lining the wall with a TV hanging on a wall. The second door opened up into a large room that had nothing in it. Walking along the hallway you do a C around the stairs and come up to the glass wall and looking into the indoor poke arena. Turning your back to the glass wall you looked at two different lounge like areas.

Along the right stair case you came up to a vault at the end of a small hallway along the stairs and the living room. Going up the right set of stairs you where met with a T shaped hallway lined with doors. 3 Rooms on the right side 2 Rooms on the left. Walking to the end of that hallway where it took two ways. Both ending in open doors revealing two bathrooms with two doors along the hallway connecting the two bathroom.

Walking along the small stretch that took you to connect the two sides of the house bringing you to walk next to the glass wall. On the left side of the house it had just two doors on it one that had an home pokemon care center. While the other took you into the Master Bedroom with the master bath built into the room. Also with a large walk in closet.

Finally walking into the pokemon indoor Arena it was surrounded with a small pond with a white bridge taking you onto the battle field that was lined with rocks and the mass of land was surrounded with small trees and flowers. Walking across the arena towards the back rooms you cam up to an open yard with a berry orchard to the left spreading for a long distance. With pokemon sitting her and there In the back yard.

(end description) (A/N: that was a long description)

"Paul this house, its-"

"Just like your book,"

She turned to him, he was holding up the black book.

"But,"

"I lied, I had it the whole time and this house isn't for sell either I bought the land and built the house for you, it just needs you to finish the coloring and order these furniture ideas,"

She threw her arms around him and started to cry, "we finally have somewhere to raise our family,"

"I know, that's why I had to make it perfect,"

"Its beyond perfect Paul,"

He picked her up and held her close. While some of the pokemon ran around playing

"We have to get the rest of the pokemon here," Dawn said

"I got that covered, Paul-kun went to go get them and your mother send to rest of you stuff and mine threw Braviary and Mandibuzz,"

"Oh you think of everything,"

"I know,"

BanetteGirl: Done, sorry I had to add another chapter of this but as you saw their house is a hassle

Banette: blah, blah, blah readers please review and shut her up

BanetteGirl: Next Chapter is Flavescentshipping


	6. Flavescentshipping

**BanetteGirl: Hey everyone Here is the Flavescentshipping chapter of my little story and the last couple in the little line. Witch means its about time to go back threw my line up of shipping's fun, fun. Also if you didn't know Flavescentshipping is Iris and Trip, I love them because well I just do, and I hate iris with Cilan he's old enough to be her dad. Jk but still. Oh and the time line for this story is Misty and Ash: Married and Five months Pregnant, May and Drew: Married and Seven months pregnant, Dawn and Paul: Married and four months pregnant.**

**Banette: TYPE**

**Chapter Six**

**Flavescentshipping**

"Trip, can you get the last box," Iris called from the inside processing of their new house.

Looking up at their log cabin house located in her home town of the Village of Dragons, Trip couldn't help but smile.

He remembered the countless hours of arguing over where they would live. Seeing as how Drayden had hand picked Iris to take over the Opelucid Academy though that plan fell threw once he Adopted Iris as his own child. When he retired she took over the Gym, declaring that she wasn't fit to be a Dean of the Academy. Instead she had told him Trip would be perfect for the job, and after countless hours, day, challenges and battles, Drayden Handed the Academy to Trip and took a lower job of becoming a Dragon Teacher at the school.

Turning his head back to the house, he admired the home they had finally agreed to, even if she twisted his arm all the way around and demanded they live there and fly everyday to work. Looking up at their cozy new home he chuckled to himself.

"She always knew what I loved most," He said

**(House Description:**

**It was a multi-leveled dwelling with the entire bottom level being a drive in garage. The front door was on the second floor. It had a large roofed over porch, held up with log beams under it (From the ground up you know). It had a Forest green roof with a stone fireplace. Walking in the house it had an open floor layout with the Living room to the right. Along the right wall was four large windows giving a view of the Small village and its grassland. To the left was the kitchen open up to the room but divided by half walls. It had a spiral Stair case placed in the middle of the open floor plan. In the back left corner of the house was he master bed room with a full master bath. An In the right back corner was the back door witched open up to the enclosed back porch with a large fan that had pokemon carved into its fans. The second floor, also had an open floor plan except for the small room that took up the right half of the room, along with a bathroom. It had a half walled family room to the left with four large triangular windows forming One large triangle window on the left wall. The Yards where nicely arranged with trees and small flowerbed like places around the trees in the front and back yards. The back yard was open but had a small fenced coral like pen that had a garden like dirt layout. (idk a garden place that's fenced in pretty much) The house was located on a hill close to the middle of town. **

**Pokemon call out:**

**Trip: Serperior, Unfezant, Jellicent (blue), Chandelure, Conkeldurr, Vanilluxe, Arbok, Persian, Primeape, Golem, Flareon, Girafarig, Marshtomp, Shifftry, Pelipper, Armaldo, Rampardos, Munchlax, Magnezone, Simisage, Scolipede, Swanna, Druddigon**

**Iris: Haxorus, Excadrill, Emolga, Dragonite, Zweilous, Druddigon, Reuniclus, Archeops, Simipour, Gliscor, Garchomp, Bibarel, Shelgon, Tropius, Flygon, Numel, Aron, Seadra, Mantine, Steelix, Gyarados, Dodrio, Venomoth, Charmander, Skrelp, Tyrunt, **

**Extra Pokemon: Rattata (3), Nidoran (female and male), Oddish (2), Chikorita, Hoppip, Skiploom, Jumpluff, Stantler (4), Shroomish, Swablu (4), Castform, Chatot, Audino, **

**End Description and Call out)**

"TRIP!, Get in here and help me unpack," Iris called

"I'm coming, hang on,"

Walking into the house he set the last box on the kitchen counter and walked into the Master bed room where Iris was unpacking what seamed to be the last box designated to that room. Smile he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. Snuggling up to her neck.

"That is not unpacking,"

"I know, I'm just happy, we finally agreed on a house,"

"Agreed, more like forcing you to say yes,"

"Don't you know I would have said yes in the first place, it you weren't acting so stubborn,"

"Ha-ha, no, go unpack the boxes In the bathroom and I'll start on the kitchen come help when your done,"

"Yes, Iris,"

(Hours later)

"Finally," Iris said flopping down on the couch next to Trip who was about to turn on the TV.

"Done, and now we can enjoy some TV," Trip said turning on the flat screen only to receive

BISSZZZISSS

Covering their ears as the black, white and grey screen come on along with the loud noise, They managed to turn the TV off

"Forgot, TV guy doesn't get her till tomorrow," Trip said laughing slightly

"Yeah, now my ears hurt,"

"Well want to go sit on the back porch and enjoy the night,"

"Sure do,"

As they sat on the porch watching the stars, Iris looked down at her hand and smiled. The diamond ring on her finger shining ever so lightly in the moon light.

"You know, if you keep looking at that ring like that your face will freeze,"

"I don't care, It took you long enough to propose to me,"

"Well after the whole 'It doesn't matter if we find a house, because it wont be a home unless there's a family in it' lecture I got, kind of kicked my butt in gear,"

Iris giggled she remembered the look on his face and the emotions In his eyes when she gave him a plate full of her unspoken thoughts an inner emotions. Along with tears and a high pitched voice. She also remembered walking on up to the balcony door of their old apartment and hearing him cry to Serperior about what he would do if she left him, and how she was right and he was procrastinating.

Iris snuggled up closer to Trip as he gave a long sigh, she knew he was remembering as well.

"You know, I love you right," Trip said into her hair

"And I love you,"

"So tomorrow I was thinking, maybe I should go introduce my self to all the classes in the school. I mean I have met all of the teachers and pokemon at the school, and a few parents have come up to me and introduced their self but I want to meet all the student, I want to be involved," Trip said

Iris smiled as she heard the passion in his voice, though he was a trainer and enjoyed it he had taken to the route of learning all he could about pokemon, and he enjoyed sharing that with other, witch is why she had told Drayden to let him become the new Dean.

"I think that is a wonderful idea Trip," Iris said, "I think Drayden would love to see you get involved in 'your' school,"

"You think so,"

"I know so,"

"Well Mr. Dean it is time for us to go to bed, Come on sleepy head,"

"Alright, I'm excited,"

"I know you are,"

"You know I love you right,"

"Yes, I know that too,"

"Good, with that being said I get first bath,"

"WHAT, what about ladies first,"

"When I see a lady I'll let her go first, but all I see is you,"

"YOU JERK," She said running to get to the bathroom first

"HEY I CALLED DIBS,"

**BanetteGirl: Well there it is, this is the shortest chapter because well I'll tell you soon, in a Author Note I'm about to post up that all of you are going to want to read, trust me**

**Banette: Next, Next chapter is Back at Pokeshipping ****J**** REVIEW**


	7. Author's Note (one)

**BanetteGirl here with BIG BIG news. **

** I want you to help write my story, I mean it characters, pokemon, battles, festivals, drama. I want your input. If you have a character or something you think should happen help me out! I'd love to hear it from you. From here on out gets to be the cool fun stuff, I mena I have the families kids planned out, but I need friends, long lost relatives, even rivals. If you have something PM me tell me all I need to know about that person and he/she/it will be plastered in this story in a heartbeat, (Not literally I can't type that fast) Just tell me what family or families that character should be involved with. Like just say**

**My Character:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Look:**

**Personality: (If you wanna say or make me make one up)**

**Team:**

**Family this kid is involved with:**

**Extra:**

**And I'll get to typing, even if its just:**

**Dram idea: (type what you would like me to make happen to some one)**

**I want this story to make you enjoy it, and I'll enjoy righting it**

**So until I can get my PM's from you Farwell my Readers and enjoy my story**

**(Ofcourse I'm still going to write I'm just saying I'm awaiting your Pm to make this from a MY Story to a OUR story)**

** Love BanetteGirl**


	8. Pokeshipping 2

**BanetteGirl: Hey everyone thanks for responding to my Author's note and I'm really looking forward to this story's future. Well its time to start all over with Pokeshipping, Oh Timeline is Misty and Ash 4 weeks from due date, May and Drew due any day, Dawn and Paul a month and a half from due date. Iris and Trip on Honeymoon.**

**Banette: Yep, hey look a stick**

**BanetteGirl: 0.0 Banette put that stick down….**

**Banette: Scared (Points stick at BanetteGirl)**

**BanetteGirl: HELP**

**Chapter Seven**

**Pokeshipping**

"Ash are you ready to go, my feet are already starting to hurt," Misty said placing her hand on her belly.

"I'm Coming just can't find my hat,"

"Its in her on the couch," Misty called to him

He came running down the hall with Pikachu in tow behind him.

"Lets go," He said putting his hat on, Pikachu grabbed his keys.

"Ash, we need to hurry, I want to get these things for May and some for Jinga,"

"I'm Excited. In just a few weeks Jinga will be here, not to mention next week Mr. Dirk Hayden will be entering the world," Ash said as he helped Misty into the truck with Pikachu sitting on the console.

They drove into town, once they arrived at Babies' R Us, They got out with Ash practically eyeing anyone that came in a two foot radius of her.

"Ash sweetie, calm down, Look. Help me pick out what kind of car seat to get her," Misty said looking at a blue one and a light green one.

"I like the light green one. The blue one just a plain blue one and it doesn't have the supported neck cushion. An the green one comes with way more then the blue one and is at a better price,' Ash said

"So the light green one," Misty giggled admiring how observant an involved he was in the whole baby stuff, seeing as how he stayed up countless nights reading some of her books and reading up on the newest baby care supplies.

"Misty, I was thinking, maybe we should have a look at some things for Jinga. I mean we said we we're getting the car seat and we did and I know you have already bought some cloths too, but maybe me and you can look for..," he got quiet and blushed looking away

"Of course we can, but I need to sit down soon," she said patting his hand as he pushed the cart towards a bench

"Mist. You think, he'll like me,"

"Of course he will, Ash don't tell me your worried about your own son not liking you,"

"Well what if he likes Pikachu over me,"

Pikachu turned hearing his name and tilted his head as Misty Laughed.

"Ash he will love you, Now how about we go look into some clothes for out little man to come," Mist said standing up

Ash smiled as he too stood up and followed his wife. After two hours of shopping they got everything home and Misty sat down at the table and began to wrap the Car seat up for May, who they where going to go see next weekend.

'Misty, don't forget you have a Dr. Appointment Thursday at 3," Ash called form the living room where he was sitting working on his X-pad.

"I remember are you going to go with me,"

"Yes, I'll be home around 1, I just have to go in and tell the Brains some things,"

"Oh how are the brains I know Ly-Ly called the other day, but I haven't heard from anyone else recently,"

"Well everyone's fine, I guess. I mean since the brains were established we have been receiving a lot of challengers plus, the brains are a good bunch of strong trainers though not very friendly people,"

"Your telling me," Misty snorted remembering her verbal fight with Cristin over Ash needing to come home early.

"Yeah, but I think they are warming up to people, like the other day Brawlen went on a date with Ly-Ly,"

"It doesn't change the fact that your Brains are rude and very unmannered. Plus even if they are good trainers they are getting a bad reputation," Misty said finishing up her wrapping and looking over the blue box with green ribbon

"I think your just mad,, because Ly-Ly and Cristin didn't come to your baby shower,"

"That has nothing to do with it," Misty growled

"Yes it does,"

Misty shot him a look while her Golduck come up behind him and used water gun. She huffed once she saw how soaked Ash was.

"Your right it does have something to do with it, an the fact that they want you to just live on Brian island instead of coming home to your family,"

"Look Misty, I'm not going to live anywhere where you and Jinga are at, and there is no way I'm leaving your side,"

"So I'm stuck with me,"

"Like a Growlithe to his trainer,"

Misty smiled, and hugged him. "You want to help me finish setting up Jinga's Nursery,"

"Of course I do,"

They walked down the hallway to the unfinished nursery, walking in Ash noticed the bluish green color painted walls with the crib on the left wall, the changing table on the back wall in front of the light blue curtains with Pidgeys on it, and a rocking chair an dresser on the right wall. Ash walked over to the crib and moved the covered crib over and stood in front of the wall.

"This is where we want to but the wall art right,"

"Yes, I have them right here in the closet," Misty said opening the closet over looking all the clothes and reaching on the top rack and pulling Wall stickers off the soft blue blankets.

"You know this is so cute, I can't believe dawn found this in a baby boutique in New village town," Misty said looking at the picture on it, the pictures was on white wall zoomed in on the small pokemon. It was a Pikachu playing with two Pichus with a rainbow ball.

She handed Ash that one to place on the wall behind the crib. While she went and put other wall stickers of Eevee(s), Pichu(s), Poynta(s), Butterfree(s), and Mew(s). Once her stickers where up she turned to look at Ash who was finishing up his, and moving the white covered crib back over to the wall and taking off the covering.

"This white furniture looks good with the wall paint and these pictures are the finish touches," Misty said as she hung up the new clothes she just washed.

"Think we over did it,"

"We, you where the one wanting to go and buy stuff everyday,"

"I just want to be ready,"

"Right, more like you stole my fun stuff,"

He stuck his tongue out at her, as he walked up to her and rested his hands on her stomach and his head on her shoulder. They stayed like that while she hung up the last of the clothes.

"Hey, he's kicking," Misty giggled as she felt the kick on the middle of her stomach.

"Yep, he's got some power in those kicks," Ash said

Ash backed off and gave her a kiss before he headed outside to take care of the pokemon. Misty went towards the kitchen to begin dinner.

**(A/N: ok so I'm about to fast forward for Jinga's Birth, but next chapter I'll go back in time for Dirk's birth)**

(Three weeks later, at Hospital)

"Alright Mrs. Ketchum, we have your room ready," Said a nurse as she walked Ash and Misty towards her room

"Thank you, and Dr. Brea will be here soon right,"

"Yes Ma'm, she will be with you in a few minutes,"

Misty sat down on the bed and gave a face of pain as a sharp pain went threw her stomach and Jinga started to kick and turn around.

"Baby, you ok," Ash asked

"He wont be still,"

"Want me to go find Dr. Brea,"

"No she will be here soon, I just want to lay down, but,"

Ash sat next to her on the bed and adjusted her so she was sitting/leaning on him and petted her hair,

"AW, there it is again,"

"Misty, I don't know what to do. I'm scared,"

Misty moved closer as she gripped his shirt. Thankfully Dr. Brea walked in.

"Mrs. Ketchum, how are you doing,"

"Horrible, I keep getting these sharp pains in my lower stomach, and Jinga keeps moving. I'm worried,"

"Alright, can you lay down,"

"No, if I lay down that's when the pain starts,"

"ok, then can you lean back, I'm going to do an ultrasound, see what's up with Mister Jinga,"

After the Ultrasound, Dr. Brea excused herself from the room and returned with another doctor.

"Ok Mrs. Ketchum, I have bad news,"

Misty started to shake and grabbed a hold of Ash's Hand witch was shaking too.

"I know that's not want any woman wants to hear, but I'm afraid with Jinga moving so much and In the pattern he moves in he could get tangled up in his Umbilical cord. So I went ahead and contacted with Dr. Lee here to go ahead on your consent to have a C-section,"

"Is that the best option," Ash asked

"Yes, In our option it will be. Now again there is the possibility that Jinga wont get tangled in the Umbilical cord with his moving but with his movements and the constant turning it just safer to go ahead and premature his birth,"

"There wont be anything wrong with that will it,"

"No, he will only be a few days early, actually some parents switch from natural to C-section when these last few days start due to the constant kicks and turns. But in your case his movements are conserving to us,"

"Misty, it's your call," Ash said

"Can we have a few minutes to talk it over,"

"Sure we will be right outside," Both doctors walked out side

"Ash, what do we do,"

"The doctors said his movements could be dangerous, and he would only be a few days early. I just want you and him to be ok in the end,"

"Then should we go with the C-section,"

"If that's what you want,"

"I do want to already be holding him," Misty said smiling

"Then lets tell the Doctors,"

After they discussed it more with the doctors Misty would have her C-section the next day at Ten AM. Misty was so nervous she wouldn't sleep, witch made Ash even more nervous witch made them both cranky till…

"DAMN it Misty, sit your ass in that bed and get some sleep, I want to make sure you and our son get out of the surgery tomorrow perfectly fine. Do I make my self clear?" Ash said pointing at the bed

Misty nodded an sat in a comfortable position and within ten minutes was asleep. Ash smiled an sat back down in the chair and slowly fell asleep.

(Next Morning)

"I love you and just think in a hour or so we will be looking at our beautiful son," Ash said into her ear

"I know I'm so excited, ready,"

"Ready," He said kissing her one last time before she was sent into the operation room.

Ash's Mom and Misty's sisters all waited for the word on the baby, when they saw Ash walk out of the room, into the nursery room. They all held hands as he picked up the small boy to show he was screaming his head off witch was full of red hair like his mother.

"AWE, he has Misty's hair color,"

"An it look like he has some lung power too,"

'Our little Jinga," The sister said in union.

Ash's Mom smiled as she watched him hold his son with his famous smile on.

(In Misty's room after she woke up,)

"Look at that head of red hair," Daisy said

"And he has Ash's nose," Lily giggled

Misty smiled and looked down at the sleeping baby in her arms and turned to see the father of the baby sitting next to her smiling at the two of them.

"He's perfect," Ash whispered to her after everyone had left

"He going to be like you,"

"As long as he looks like you, I could care less," Ash said kissing her and taking Jinga to place back in his hospital bed and watched as a nurse took him away

"Perfect" He whispered

**BanetteGirl: Well there is the birth of JINGA KETCHUM, But just to clarify he is not the oldest May and Drew's son is**

**Banette: I think they know that, if they read the timeline and your Author note**

**BanetteGirl: True, well Next Chapter is Contestshipping!**


	9. Contestshipping 2

**BanetteGirl: Well here is the Contestshipping Chapter, now remember this has a time twist in it because last chapter I showed Jinga's birth but Dirk is the oldest child and has to be born first. So the Timeline is Misty and Ash due in 4 weeks, May and Drew due next week, Dawn and Paul due in a month and a half, Iris and Trip on Honeymoon.**

**Banette: So with out further Ado, here is the next chapter Enjoy**

**Chapter Eight**

**Contestshipping**

"Drew, are you still reading that book," May giggled

"Yes, I want to make sure we have everything,"

"Drew we have everything we are going to need, now get your but in here and eat and quit doing inventory of the Nursery,"

"Alright I'm coming, look see I but the book down," Drew said as she watched him but the book down

May and Him walked into the kitchen an looked at her layout of the restaurant meal she had laid out on the dishes. This was just like her, on days she didn't want to cook she ordered takeout and laid it out on the plates like she cooked it.

"So I was thinking, since your due in the next week, I'm going to take my work leave, I'm already looking at some of the subs,"

"That's good, any standing out,"

"Actually, yeah, there is this new Teacher, Ms. Winter, she is a retired top coordinator who has a lot of small pokemon that help her teach, she just moved from Sootopolis City, and I think she would be good for my class,"

"Have you and the Principle talked it over,"

"We are tomorrow,"

"That's good. Gosh I'm so excited, Dirk is going to be here so soon, and I can dress him up in those cute clothes,"

"Don't embarrass the kid before he gets here,"

'Oh you,"

After dinner, Drew and May walked outside and began to take care of the pokemon to see Roserade already dishing out the food to everyone and Blaziken standing behind her smiling down at the rose pokemon.

"How sweet they are in love,"

"Yep, it is sweet, but you know something,"

'What,"

"They say pokemon act like their trainers,"

"Oh I see, so are you trying to tell me something, am I the dominate one,"

Drew stuck his tongue out at her, before walking over to Flygon and rubbing his head.

"Hey he's kicking," May called to Drew who ran back to her just in time to feel the last kick, before he stopped

"I always get here in time for the last kick," Drew said

"At least you make it,"

"True,"

"That's all that matters,"

"I love you,"

"I love you too,"

Walking into the house to the master bed room, Drew ran May a warm bubble bath, and lit her favorite scented candles. Walking back into the bedroom he watched as she brushed out her hair witch was now to the middle of her back. She smiled at him from her vanity mirror. She stood up and headed to he bathroom and gave him a kiss as a thank you for getting her bath ready.

"Hey, while your in the bath, I'm going to run into town and pick up that new movie," Drew said

"Oh you mean Beautiful Creatures," May asked **(A/n: I know that movies been out awhile)**

"Yeah,"

"Alright, Love you be careful,"

"I will,"

Drew left with Roserade, who enjoyed car trips to town. Once they come up to the movie store they walked in and went straight to the aisle with the movie paid and walked out, Drew made a turn onto the road with May's favorite candy shop, Pulling into the driveway Drew left Roserade in the car. While Drew was In the store his Xphone went off, it was May. Roserade knowing the one button to make the call go threw the car pushed the button.

"Dre-w," May whined

"Rose-Roserade,"

"Roserade? Where is DREW, I ne-ED HIM," She said

Roserade started to panic looking threw the windshield she saw Drew checking out.

'Rose-Rose-Roserade,"

"Roserade go get him, please,"

Instead Roserade slammed on the horn, getting Drew's Attention, only to keep it up until he ran to the car in time to hear May scream threw the phone. Drew Jumped In the car and before he even closed the door was speeding threw the back roads to the house. Throwing the car in park he rushed inside to the bedroom to see May standing holding her stomach. Standing in a puddle like spot. that's when Drew's eyes shot open wide.

"Drew he's COMING,"

Drew grabbed the bag behind the bag and threw it over his shoulder, and grabbed May's hand who screamed when another contraction hit her.

They got In the car Roserade had jumped in the back. While Drew speed to the hospital with his hazard lights on. Once there they rushed inside and was met by May's doctor who rushed them into a room witch was ready for her.

"How close are the contractions,"

"On the way here she had two,"

"Two minutes at most," May said threw gritted teeth gripping Drew hand an almost breaking it

"Alright, well we'll get everything ready, just lay back an relax and take deep breaths,"

After two hours of labor and pushing, May and safely gave birth to Dirk Hayden. Who came out screaming his head off.

"He's beautiful May," Drew said holding him

"He's got your nose," May added

"You think, well I think he has your puffy cheeks," Drew said pinching her cheek

"You're a Meanie," May giggled, taking Dirk from Drew to hold when Max busted threw the room with May and his parents holding a blue teddy bear with a balloon attacked that said It's A Boy, and their mother holding a vase of blue flowers, and their dad holding three teddy bears.

"Um Dad got enough bears there," May Giggled, as Dirk Sneezed

"I didn't know what one he would like,"

"I see,"

(Three-Four Days later)

"Home Sweet Home," Drew said as He carried Dirk inside while May walked behind him

After showing off the baby to all the pokemon May fed him Lunch an he took a nap.

"I go back to work next week, so I was wondering if I could take him up to the school tomorrow and show Him to my students," Drew said scratching his neck

"Of course you can,"

'Really,"

"Yeah, but its only for a few minutes, he doesn't need to be out a lot," May said

"Alright"

(Next Day)

"Alright Students today we are going to go over the fairy type pokemon chart," Ms. Winter said reading from a school book with her Riolu and Mime Jr. standing in the middle of the room watching the students

"Ms. WINTER, CAN YOU COME TO THE OFFICE," Called the receptionist threw the intercom

"Yes, On my way,"

She walked out of the room her light blue hair flowing behind her. Riolu looking to see if she was gone, waved at Mime Jr. Who threw him a Meter Stick and he started to point at random things on the board, the students started to laugh. While Mime Jr. danced on the front desk Mimicking Riolu.

"I see this is what you do when I'm gone," Said Drew as he and Ms. Winter walked threw the door.

Riolu tried to hide the meter stick behind him but a foot of it or so stuck up above him, Mime Jr. Jumped on his head to hide the rest of it.

"Do you two even know what you where doing," Asked Ms. Winter

"No they were pointing at random things on the board," Said a small girl in the back,

"I see, well Your Teacher Mr. Hayden would like to Introduce everyone to his Son, Dirk," Ms. Winter said

"Say Hi," Drew said holding Dirk up who blinked then sneezed again and began to laugh.

"HELLO DIRK," the class said

After a few minutes of talking May walked in and started a conversation with Ms. Winter

"You know this school could use a teacher for younger students," May said

"Really, I didn't know that,"

"Yeah last week the teacher retired after she had a hip replacement, I mean the school is nice, according to my husband, but I don't know if your interested in small children,"

"Oh, I would love a teaching job, I just didn't know it was hiring,"

"Well now you, do it was nice talking to you. Drew we need to go,"

"Alright, Bye everyone, I'll be back Monday,"

"BYE,"

**BanetteGirl: Well there is Mr. Dirk, oh and a shout out because Ms. Winter was a character a reader submitted to me, see I keep my promises don't I**

**Banette: Well next chapter is Ikarishipping, keep submitting your characters or ideas and Keep reading ****J**


	10. Ikarishipping 2

**BanetteGirl: Hey everyone So its time for a new chapter, And this chapter is Ikarishipping. Timeline is Misty and Ash, Jinga finally sleeping threw the night. May and Drew, Dirk a holy terror. Iris and Trip, enjoying the married life. **

**Banette: Whoop, Whoop Characters coming in left and right, go Readers GO!**

**Chapter Nine **

**Ikarishipping**

"PAUL, Where are you," Called out a small Shiny Zorua. Tilting his head to the side he walked around in the Indoor Arena looking among the pokemon.

'Stupid, idiot can't even be on time for our training," Zorua said lowering his ears

Walking towards the double door that opened up to the back yard and the large berry field. Walking over to the Gazebo, he looked up in the rafters for any bird pokemon. Seeing none, he gave a sigh.

"Lopunny," Called the large bunny behind him,

"Do you know where Paul is," He asked the Bunny

She nodded and headed down one of the tree lines. Zorua followed behind the bouncing bunny, until a head of Purple came into view.

"Paul, you were late for our training session, again,"

Paul looked down at dog pokemon then turned back to the berry tree he was currently picking berries from.

"PAUL,"

"Paul-kun, I have to get these berries for Dawn, so make yourself useful,"

"Fine, but why can't you ask one of the other pokemon here,"

"Because you're here, and Torterra is already helping me,"

Paul-kun shook his head and transformed into a Scyther and started cutting the berries from the trees.

**(Pokemon Call out: can't believe I haven't done this yet….**

**Paul: Torterra, Weavile, Ursaring, Electivire, Magmortar, Honchkrow, Drapion, Ninjask, Nidoking, Aggron, Gastrodon, Drapion, Froslass, Gliscor, Hariyama, Xerneas, Victini, Sawsbuck, Mandibuzz, Tirtouga, Bisharp, Metagross, Huntail, Milotic, Zangoose, Seviper, Gardevoir, Shifty, Treecko, Dragonair, Bellossom, Marowak, Gengar, Persian, Shiny Charizard, Pancham, Female Meowstic.**

**Dawn: Empoleon, Typhlosion, Lopunny, Mamoswine, Pachirisu, Togekiss, Ambipom, Buisel (Ash gave him back when he quit listening to him and tried to run away), Paul-kun (Shiny Zoroark), Braviary, Meinshao, Bouffalant, Lilligant, Baby Snivy, Gallade, Gorebyss, Tropius, Altaria, MegaMawile, Sableye, Magby, (2) MegaHoundoom, Scizor, Furret, MegaAerodactyl, Kabutops, Hitmonchan, Hitmonlee, Nidoqueen, Charmander (With Strips like Mewtwo Super Charizard from the movie) male and female Pyroar, Male Meowstic, Noivern.**

**Around house/roamers: Oddish (4), Arbok, Skarmary, Poliwhirl, Kangaskhan (2), Eevee (6), Sylveon, Helioptile, Spritzee, Furfrou (3), Flabebe, Floette, Florges, Swanna, pink and blue Ducklett, Whimsicott, Chatot, Mothim, Kecleon, Volbeat, Illumise, Azurill, Breloom.)**

Paul and Paul-kun kept picking berries before Dawn walked up behind them a hand on her large stomach, with Tropius beside her. Both of them turned to look at her, she smiled sweetly at Paul.

"I cooked Lunch, are you coming to eat it," Dawn asked as Tropius started to eat some berries.

'Troublesome why are you out here, I told you to stay off your feet,' Paul stated

"I know, but I feel like I'm not doing my part when I just sit around, an the boys got restless, and my stomach feels like a war zone," She said blushing slightly

"Well we only have a few weeks to go," Paul said walking up to her

"I know but I'm getting worried,"

"Why,"

"I haven't put on any weight lately, I figured I would have swollen up by now, I weigh less then misty and may did, and I'm having triplets,"

"Maybe for your size you have put on all the weight, You were the smallest one," Paul said smiling,

"I hope so,"

Walking back Paul was ahead of Dawn by a foot, that was until she grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach. He didn't feel anything until he opened his mouth then there was the small bump, followed by another then another, finally there was some odd movement. Dawn looked up at him smiling.

"Their active today,"

'Yeah they are,"

"I can't wait for my little men to be here, Maybe one will look like their daddy,"

"Really now," Paul asked raising his eyebrow at her

"Yes, a want a mini-Paul,"

"You have one, its called Paul-kun, its walking behind you bout two feet,"

Zorua looked at them before jumping on Dawn's shoulder, nuzzling his nose into her neck. Paul grabbed her hand and they walked into the house and to the kitchen where Dawn had arranged a Chicken salad with berry smoothies.

"So a healthy meal today,"

"I really wanted a Smoothie, and chicken salad sounded good,"

As they ate Dawn started to make a face, Paul stopped and looked at her.

"Troublesome, what's wrong,"

She didn't say anything stood up and pregnant woman ran to the bathroom. Paul followed behind her, to grab her hair. After she was done Lopunny handed Paul a wet rag for her.

"You ok, you haven't thrown up lately,"

"I Want to lay down," Dawn started to cry

Paul picked her up and carried her up the stairs to their room and sat her on her side, walking over to the phone called her Doctor.

"She said to take it easy and lay down, and tomorrow she has you an appointment at 3,"

"Ok,"

"I'll get off early and take you,"

"No, I Can get Gaby to take me,"

"Dawn, Gaby just moved into her apartment in Modern Village, I think its better if I take you,"

"But you have to get ready to leave for that business trip,"

"Troublesome, your more important,"

"But, that is important to you. You love your job,"

"I love you more, that's all that matters,"

"I Still feel bad,"

"Please don't," He curled her up in his arms and they both took a nap

(few Days later)

"Alright, You have everything you need for the next two days," Dawn asked Paul as he zipped up his bag

"Yes I do,"

"Ok,"

"Gaby on her way?"

"Yes, she should be here a hour after you leave,"

"Don't over work yourself and call me," He said

"I promise,"

"Good,"

Knock, knock

"Oh guess she flew over here," Dawn said

KNOCK, BANG, BANG

"She'll break the door," Paul growled opening the door.

A girl with long blackish-brown hair and brown eyes, wearing a short sleeve white and black striped shirt with a mid length denim shorts and black and white converse, finishing up with black and white plaid fedora and a silver treble clef note necklace stared at the two people.

"Gaby, welcome, your early,"

"Yeah, Eevee got bored walking so we flew,"

"Well Paul was about to leave, please come in and make your self comfortable,"

Gaby walked in and headed to the kitchen to make a smoothie. Dawn turned and gave Paul a kiss, she had to stand on her tipsy toes to kiss him.

"Love you," Dawn said

"Love you too, be safe please,"

"I will be,"

Paul walked outside and got in his black car, waving at Dawn he drove off. Dawn turned and a Berry smoothie was shoved in her face,

'AWK,"

"Sorry, miss judged my distance, you need to sit down,"

"Ok, Gaby,"

"So how have you been feeling,"

"Fine, Actually, except the other day I threw up after smelling my salad, I went to the doctor and she said it was from the boy's moving around so much,"

"Oh, how are those moving rascals,"

"Movable, very movable,"

After flipping threw the channels they found them selves watching the Sprout channel.

"Hey Onna-,"

Dawn was sleeping curled up on the couch, with Furret. Gaby covered her up with a blanket and went to the kitchen to see if there was anything she could do for her bigger cousin, though they acted more like sisters.

"Dang, she keeps this house so clean," Gaby said finishing looking around for something to do, Looking at her Eevee who was sitting down with its ears twitching in front of its face like it was playing self peek a boo,

"Eevee, lets go back to the living room, maybe a scary movie is playing,"

Gaby and Eevee channel surfed until they landed on the Paranormal Marathon. After popping popcorn and getting one of Paul's beers out of the fridge Gaby was completely set for her scary movie marathon.

'Gaby, you shouldn't be drinking Paul's Beer, he may get angry," Dawn said sitting up looking at her cousin.

"Onna, I doubt he minds me drinking on or two,"

"But I just don't want him upset with me," Dawn said placing her fist over her mouth and looking at the ground

"So loving for your husband,"

"Of course, we wouldn't be so happy if we didn't love each ot-OUH,"

"What's wrong,"

"The boys, their moving again,"

"Sit back down, and take deep breath,"

Dawn gave a sharp nod before sitting down and grabbing her stomach. She stood up again and grabbed her stomach almost toppling over. Paul-Kun (Zoroark) was quickly at her side holding her up.

"GABY,"

Gaby took to a run coming to Dawn's side, her cousin flashed her a small look before a sharp pain grabbed at her stomach.

"Right, on it,"

Hurrying Gaby rushed Dawn to the hospital trying to catch Paul before he got on his flight.

"Gaby, what's up," Paul asked on the other end

"DAW-,"

"AWWWW,"

Paul's send of the phone went dead silent before she herd shuffling and the sound of wind passing the phone.

"Paul, we are heading to the hospital,"

"Be there soon," Paul said before hanging up,

Dawn gave another scream before Gaby got to the hospital, rushing into the emergency room. Doctors rushed back in forth

"Ma'm we are going to do a early C-section. Your stomach is compressing the children, we could loose them,"

**(A/n: I'm not going to lie I have no idea if that is even possible)**

"No, not till my Husband is here,' Dawn cried

"Ma'm we can't wait much longer,"

"He has to be here," Dawn screamed

"But-,"

"DAWN," Gaby was running behind Paul

"Paul, I'm sorry,"

"It's ok Dawn, it's ok,"

"Sir, we are having to do an early C-section, your wife's stomach is compressing the children,"

"I understand,"

After the surgery Paul was standing in front of three, screaming boys. Each with a head full of dark purple hair, except the one in the middle. His hair was like a bluish purple. A nurse approached him, with three sheets of paper.

"Sir, your wife hasn't woke up yet, are you willing to give the boys names,"

"Yes, I know what names she wants,"

"Then, please fill these out,"

Dusk Berlitz

Kyouya Berlitz

Kia Berlitz

After naming the boys he signed his name and watched as she labeled the cribs. The oldest one, the one on his left gave a twisted face before he calmed down, and rested his small fist. Walking closer he placed his hand next to the smaller one the young one, who reached up to grab his finger in his hand.

"Your mamma is going to be so happy to see you three," Paul whispered

"Paul," A voiced called down the hall

Turning he saw Reggie with Maylene walking holding three blue balloons that read it's a boy on them. Each tied to a blue teddy bear.

"Hey,"

"whoa, Paul their beautiful,"

"You need to tell that to their mother,"

"True, so do you think they will have your eyes or hers,"

"Either is fine,"

"Hey, lets go see Dawn," Reggie said,

"Ok, lets go,"

Walking away from the now sleeping triplets, they made their way into Dawn's room. Where she laid sleeping.

"Aw she still asleep," Maylene said

"Yeah she's been asleep awhile," Johanna said

"Yeah, so how are the boys," Gaby asked

"Fine, sleeping,"

(few hours later)

"Ok, now will you tell us their names,"

"Yes," Dawn said holding the middle one

"the one your holding Reggie is Dusk the oldest,' Paul said, "And the one Johanna is holding is Kia the youngest and Dawn is holding Kyouya the middle child,"

"Dusk, Kyouya and Kia," Johanna repeated looking at the little on in her arms looking up at her, before starting to cry,

"Here Johanna, I'll take him," Paul said

Picking Kia up Paul held him close to his heart and slowly the little boy fell quiet.

"Aww so sweet," Gaby said

Kyouya and Dusk gave a yawn slowly followed by Dawn.

"I think it's time for us to go," Reggie said,

"Ok,"

Placing the boys back in their cribs, everyone said goodbye and left.

"Our three little men," Dawn said yawning, "Have finally arrived,"

**BanetteGirl: So what did everyone think, well next Chapter: Flavescentshipping**

**Banette: Keep reviewing and keep reading GOODBYE**


End file.
